Kurimuzon: Cures For All
by Bloody Mina
Summary: A little before the genin exams, a girl appears who will confuse and, at first, terrify all those around her... In her time there, she will help them, and they will also help her find the humanity she thought she never had.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, but I do own the ideas and original characters.

Warnings- Lost o' crap has/will happened/happen...

Summary: A little before the genin exams, a girl appears who will confuse and terrify all those around her... But she will teach them, just as they will help her.

- - - - -

Naruto glared at Sasuke in annoyance as he just stared ahead into nothing. _Why is he so cool, huh? Why do the girls go crazy over him? I'm just as good looking, and an even better shinobi! Hah!_ With an idiotic grin, he nodded to himself. Suddenly, an eraser bounced off his forehead, making him fall over. "What the fu-?!" "NARUTO, PAY ATTENTION!" Iruka cleared his throat a bit before speaking again. "What was the Shodaime's element?" Naruto stared blankly at him, mouth open. "Uuuuuhhhh..." "The Shodaime was Konoha's first Hokage, who apparently created the village with his element... of wood. Correct, yes?" The cool voice came from the back of the room, to which everyone turned.

A girl that looked to be slightly older than them was leaning against the door frame, head bent slightly. Bright red hair that faded into jet black formed a curtain around her face, keeping it from view. A black cloak was wrapped around her, but subtle curves could be seen, even though she was quite young. With a sigh, she turned towards the front. "Ah. The Hokage told me to come to this class. I'm transferring." Two dark blue eyes roamed over the class before a soft sigh made it's way past the pink, soft lips of the girl. "I don't see why... This is pathetic." Iruka finally found his voice and spoke, before Kiba could. "...Would you like to introduce yourself to the class, then?"

The girl cocked her head to the side before sighing again. "I suppose I should." She walked down the aisle, ignoring the many stares as she went. Her cloak billowed behind her, revealing black wrappings around her chest, a crimson skirt that ended at mid-thigh, and black shorts that only appeared when she lifted her legs. Black combat boots ended just under her knees, covered by crimson shin guards. The girl also had black wrappings over her arms with crimson arm guards. She looked almost like a mini-ANBU.

Stopping in front of Iruka, she turned and sucked in a large amount of air. Straightening slightly, and in a military position, she spoke briskly with a business-like tone. "My name... You may call me Kurimuzon. I am age twelve." Iruka blinked. "Eh... Does anyone have any questions for Kurimuzon-san? Kiba?" The boy grinned, slightly leering at the exposed skin. "Yeah. You single?" Kurimuzon was silent for a minute before sighing again, still not losing her stance. "By your terms... No, I do not share a romantic relationship with anyone." A mild flicker of annoyance was apparent her eyes. "The... thing in orange?" Naruto's grin was blinding as he began talking loudly. "OI! My name is UZUMAKI NARUTO, and I want to know what you think of our VILLAGE?!" "...Honestly?" "HAI!"

"The village of Konoha is a place full of self-serving, pitiful maggots who feast off of their own friends, easily selling out their family, and blaming everyone else but themselves for their problems. Shinobi here have a history of either dying due to foolish, over-bearing loyalty or going completely insane. Take your pick; Orochimaru, the Uchiha Massacre, Yondaime, and the list goes on..." A cold look fell into her eyes at the shocked faces of those in the room. "I can guarantee that at least one student in this room will snap, either killing his friends, abandoning the village, become power-hungry, or simply committing suicide due to the pressures of their first, gory kill... Sad how it works out, neh?" A soft snicker made it's way from Kurimuzon's throat. Iruka shakily smiled. _I have to talk to the Hokage about this..._ "Y-You may g-go sit down now, Kurim-muzon-san..."

The girl nodded and moved towards a seat in the middle corner. As soon as she sat, she was greeted by the students moving to make the row empty. Chewing her lip for a minute, Kuri subtly let waves of killing intent grow around her. She gave a sick giggle as the students backed further away, a pink-haired banshee even going so far as to try and cower into a blonde's side. Shaking her head, she put her boots up on the desk and closed her eyes, deciding to meditate.

- - - - -

Kuri's nose twitched as a faint noise came from the air. Her eyes snapped open, her chair fell back into the correct position, and her hand moved in a blur of movement. The harmless pink eraser was nailed by a glistening kunai before it embedded itself into the wall, only three inches from Iruka's head. Her fingers were suddenly enveloped in the rings of more kunai, prepared to throw. After about two seconds, Kuri realized there was no danger. Eyes narrowed, she threw a few of them anyway. They missed, but Iruka got the idea. Do not through erasers at sleeping kunoichi.

The bell rang, and several students ran out the door. Kuri waited for everyone to leave before going for the window. "Kurimuzon-san... Can you stay for a second?" She paused and turned, looking at the teacher. "Yes?" "Do you mind telling me why you seem to despise Konoha so?" "...I do not despise this village. But I am disgusted by these human ways." "You make it sound like your not human." "...Maybe I'm not. Maybe I'm a demon?" Kuri grinned a bit, flashing her long canines before seeming to statically faze out of sight. Iruka's eyes widened. _Definitely need to talk to the Hokage._

- - - - -

"...And that's what she said." Iruka's troubled eyes moved over to the Hokage's face. The older man's eyes softened at him. "Iruka-kun... Kurimuzon-san is a very... interesting girl. Considering you will be her teacher, I suppose I should tell you." He pulled out a large folder and opened it. "Kurimuzon... Better known as "The Crimson Demon". At age three, assassination attempts were at the number of 23. At age five, she killed her first man... And when ANBU found her, she had cut open the man's throat, sliced out his eyes, broke every finger on his sword hand, and they extracted a senbon from his um..." The Hokage winced, and Iruka blanched. "She grew up being drilled in shinobi conduct, ways to kill, and taught that love made people die. She killed almost all of her classmates and her sensei when she was eight. Her village then used her in ANBU, mainly as a distraction, where she was named "Demon Child" due to her rather... gruesome kills. At age ten, her village banished her for killing one of the Elder Council members. At age eleven, she went to Wave where she met A-Class Nuke-nin Momichi Zabuza and a boy named Haku. He offered to train her, and she did so for three months. She traveled to Kaminari (Lightning), Tsuchi (Earth), and Kaze (Wind) to learn. At age twelve, she met a man known as Jiraiya... Who brought her here. After finding out that she never actually graduated, I placed her in your class... Though I'm starting to regret that." Sarutobi rubbed his temples and glanced at Iruka. "The genin exams are in one month. Try to keep her calm until then." "Yes, sir!"

- - - - -

A/N: Yeah... Love it? Hate it? Want to break my fingers? All reviews accepted.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, but I do own the ideas and original characters.

Warnings- Lots o' crap happens in this fic...

Summary: A little before the genin exams, a girl appears who will confuse and terrify all those around her... But she will teach them, just as they will help her.

- - - - -

Kurimuzon stared at the ceiling above her listlessly. _I can't believe that I'm stuck in such a dismal hole..._ Turning over, she used the flat pillow to comfort her ribs. The two-room apartment was rather nice, but she was used to sleeping outside. Feeling restless, she got up and opened her window. The midnight breeze cooled her exposed flesh, and the young girl sighed in relief. But when it faded, she knew that she had to go outside. Kuri looked at her attire, but decided that it would be decent enough.

She walked across the rooftops easily, enjoying the rough texture against her feet. Even though she was... well, her, Kuri appreciated some of the things of her existence. Looking around, she decided to go on top of the Hoakge monument. _Such a silly thing, if you ask me. If the people can't remember their leaders, than they don't deserve to have that memory._ Shaking her thoughts away, Kuri began her journey to the small mountain.

When she got there, she looked out over Konoha. "Hmm. Maybe this won't be pointless... There might be something to learn here." A broken smile wormed it's way onto her face as Kurimuzon waited for the sunrise.

- - - - -

"Uzumaki, Naruto?" Iruka sighed. He was going to be late... A sound of a struggle made it's way towards the door. Eyebrow raised, he moved his hand closer to his shuriken holster. He sighed when Kurimuzon walked in, carrying Naruto by the back of his jacket. Throwing him easily into a seat, she gave a bored glance to Iruka. "Uzumaki Naruto and Kurimuzon reporting for du-Er, class." Her cloak was missing today, revealing her shoulders and long neck, which was intensified by her hair swept up. A black, leather belt was around her waist with several pouches and a plain, black choker was around her throat.

Sitting down in the empty row, she began leaning back and closing her eyes. "Kurimuzon-san, can you please pay attention to the lesson?" She paused, then looked at him, eyes narrowed. Iruka's memory flashed back to his conversation with the Hokage.

Flashback

"And when ANBU found her, she had cut open the man's throat, sliced out his eyes, broke every finger on his sword hand, and they extracted a senbon from his um..." The Hokage winced...

End

Kurimuzon sighed and straightened. "Yes, sir." "Eh, call me Iruka-sensei." Her eyes narrowed once again. "I will call you sensei when you have taught me something." Silence reigned over the classroom, which was broken by a snore from a pineapple-haired boy. Iruka began the day's lesson, and Kurimuzon watched in boredom. _Bunshin? If he's reviewing this now, then it's obvious that this will be on the test... Too easy. The standards have dropped drastically._ She briefly noted that Uzumaki was sweating bullets. _He's bad with bunshin, eh? Maybe I'll check that out..._ Kuri's eyes roamed over the class, taking in plenty of information by watching the little things. There was some kind of dark and broody bastard in front of her. _Nice hair... He looks like one of those western birds... Duck? Cockatoo? Eh, whatever._ She noted eyes concentrated in her direction, so she subtly checked it. A white-eyed girl was blushing as she watched... Her? No, she was looking at Uzumaki. _A Hyuuga... But she seems pretty shy and distant. Weird._ She heard her name called and looked at Iruka. "Hm?"

"Could you please come to the front, Kurimuzon-san? We're having everyone demonstrate at least one technique for their peers... Since we are going by last name-" "I get it. Since I don't have one, I technically go first." With a shrug, the girl pushed off and landed on the desk before jumping down the remaining desks, landing in front of Iruka. She turned to the class and ran her hand over her hair, pulling the chopsticks from their bun. Holding them in her hands, she whispered, "Kai!", revealing the chopsticks to be senbon needles. They separated into three senbon each, and Kuri threw them in the air. Doing quick handseals, she began quickly shouted the technique. "Soushuuha!" The metal blades stopped in mid-air and floated briefly, before she moved her hand forward in a silent command. The blades flew forward and went towards the back wall. She blinked at the awed looks on the students faces and snorted. "Please. It's only a C-ranked jutsu. You could all easily learn it... I hope." Her sharp gaze moved over the class as she went to retrieve her senbon and put her hair back into it's bun.

She rested her eyes and contemplated what she would do until the genin exams... She just wanted to make her way to ANBU again, and then she would just go on killing... Until the day she died at the age of thirty. Yup, she had it all planned out... She blinked when a bell faintly rang and Iruka dismissed them. She waited for the rush to calm down before getting up and making her way to... somewhere.

- - - - -

Kuri stared blandly at the shop in front of her. "Dango...? Never heard of it..." She walked in and sat at the small bar-counter space. There were only three other people there besides her: the owner, a random chunnin, and a woman who smelled like snakes. Sitting down, she looked at the menu briefly and glanced up as the owner came in front of her. "hello there, lil' missy. What can I get for you?" "Ah... I'm interested in this... Thing called 'dango'? I've never heard of it before..." The woman a few seats down from her stiffened and looked over at her, as if waiting for her to go on. "How much for a sample... I don't know if I would like it..." "HOW COULD YOU HAVE NEVER HEARD OF DANGO?!" Kuri winced as her sensitive ears quivered. "Anko-san, don't deafen the poor girl! She looks like a tourist..." The woman, now labeled Anko, grumbled. "Anyway, my dear girl, i can give you a small sample on the house." He turned around and went into the kitchen.

Kurimuzon looked at Anko, who was still staring at her. "Can I help you?" "Just... you've never had dango? It's the food of the gods! I can-" Anko continued on, and the red-black head just blinked and turned away. The man came and gave her a small ball of the dango, so Kuri quickly tasted it. Her eye widened and she licked her lips. It... was so sweet! She touched her slightly sticky lips and smiled crookedly, as if she didn't know how. "What is this called?" "Mitarashi dango." "I'd like four orders of it please... And... Green tea?" "Comin' right up!" Kuri smiled and licked her lips again. Anko grinned. "What did I tell you?" "You were quite right, Anko-san." The younger girl's smile loosened somewhat as her order came. She offered some to the oter woman and she gladly accepted. Finding a new bond, the girl listened intently as the purple-haired woman began teaching her the names and types of different dango.

- - - - -

Kurimuzon looked at the city from the monument. It was beautiful, the slowly fading lights as the night darkened... She moved the dango skewer around in her mouth and laid down on the thin grass that fought against the rough stone. _Maybe... This won't be as bad as I thought it would be. Can I finally rest..._ **No, you can never be free from your bloody strings. You are forever a sinner. You can never have peace! NEVER.** Kuri winced at the sharp voice that she always followed when she was younger... Why was that side of her so full of rage? Shrugging it off, she closed her eyes, basking in the breeze against her skin until she drifted off into sleep.

- - - - -

A/N: Yay, another chapter done! Mmm, dango... Anyway, send reviews. Please!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. I only own my creations... Sigh

Summary- A little before the genin exams, a girl appears who will confuse and terrify all those around her... But she will teach them, just as they will help her.

- - - - -

Kurimuzon blinked tiredly as she awoke. The gray sky above her signaled that sunrise was coming, or it was a rainy day. Sitting up, she saw a few rays peeking over the horizon. She shivered at the chill that had settled on her because of the morning dew combined with the breeze. Rubbing her arms, Kuri got up and looked at her slightly stained clothes. She cursed under her breath since it was one of her very few outfits. She began her trek to her apartment to find some new clothes.

She glanced around as she walked and saw the dango stand wasn't open yet. She continued on, reaching her apartment in about ten minutes. She unlocked her door and ignored the rather empty room that was supposed to be her living room and kitchen. She had never lived with much, why would she start now? Kuri shook her head at the thoughts and continue don to her bedroom. She looked distastefully at the futon and crossed the room to her closet. More cursing followed as she saw she only had part of two different outfits left. _I really have to go shopping..._ Picking them from their hangers, and some undergarments from the box, she threw them all on her arm and headed to the bathroom.

A warm shower dispelled the cold from her bones and relaxed her tight muscles. A thin smile stretched over her lips as she toweled off and got dressed. Of course, the sight of herself made the smile die quickly.

A fishnet shirt didn't cover ANYTHING on her front, and only the strapless bra covered her maturing bosom. The tiny, black short shorts were a bit too flattering for her tastes, and the slitted blue mini-skirt didn't make it better at all. Kuri scowled as she pulled on some knee-high combat boots and buckled them before tugging on some fingerless fighting gloves with light metal plating on the front. _I look like a prostitute-nin... Or Anko. _To cover ti all up, she put on her cloak and closed it. She glanced at the pre-installed alarm clock and grinned. The dango stand would be open by now. She closed all of her doors and windows, locked them, and headed off.

She had let her hair down today, and it flowed gently around her face as she jumped across the roofs of the city. She skid to a halt in front of the stand, and blinked as the boarding was still up. She narrowed her eyes at the 'Closed' sign and sighed. "No dango today..." She looked around again and heard some kind of slurping noise. Curious, and with an empty belly, she walked around the bend and saw a ramen shop... With a familiar orange-clad ninja. Kuri rubbed the bridge of her noise, debating whether to go over there, or try a grocery... At seven in the morning. "Damn it..." Her feet scuffed against the dirt road as she went towards the stand. Sitting down in a seat a few over from the blonde ninja, Kuri nodded to the girl who was coming over to her. "One miso ramen, heavy on the egg and an oolong tea." The girl went to fill her order and the preteen rubbed her temples. Ramen was so unhealthy... Of course, dango wasn't much better. She looked over at Naruto and twitched her lips. "Morning, Uzumaki." Naruto blinked and looked at her, a tiny bit of noodle stuck to his chin. "G'morning, Kurimuzon." His face lit up with a wide grin that made Kuri arch an eyebrow. _He's a ninja?_

She motioned to her chin and Naruto wiped the noodle away before talking again. "That thing you did yesterday was so cool! What rank was it?" "C. It's actually not very hard." She nodded to the ramen girl as she placed down her food. "Do you think you could teach it to me?" "Why?" "To beat Sasuke-teme, of course! He thinks he's so cool, with all of his fangi-" "No." "-And then he always sa- Wait, what?" "No. I will not teach you that technique if it's for such a meaningless reason." Naruto's mouth hung open and Kuri began her meal, eating the noodles quickly, but neatly. "B-but..." She wiped her mouth with one of the napkins and sighed. "No." She continued with her meal and looked up at the girl. "How much do I owe you?" "Um, 750 yen." She dug the bills out of her cloak pocket and placed them on the table, with an extra 100 yen for tip. "See you in class, Uzumaki." Making a handseal, Kuri shunshined away, leaving a few leaves and a gaping blonde.

- - - - -

Kuri rubbed the bridge of her nose as she sat at Iruka's desk. It was so easy to break in... She looked up as the door opened. The very tan, pony-tailed teacher blinked rapidly at the cloaked figure before frowning. "Kurimuzon-san?" "That's me. The security on this building is kinda sad... but I suppose it is ONLY an academy." She lowered the hood and smiled at him. "So, Iruka, what are we reviewing today? Bunshin? Henge?" "I was planning on a taijutsu spar between classmates." "Interesting." Kurimuzon sighed again. "I suppose you want your desk?" "Please." "Sure."

- - - - -

Kurimuzon looked at her peers and frowned. _Jeez, this is sad..._ **Crush them all. Destroy their hopes and break their bones.** _Shut up! I don't want you here._ **You can't live without me... I made you what we are...** Kuri pushed the voices from her and focused on Iruka as he explained the rules. "This will be purely taijutsu. I expect hard work, not cheap tricks. No killing, and try not to ruin their careers..." He backed away from the dirt circle and looked at his sheet for the first pairing. "Naruto and Shikamaru." Naruto began shouting about kicking the pineapple boy's ass, while said pineapple boy muttered about it being "troublesome". Kurimuzon sighed and rolled her shoulders. This would be dull... _Uzumaki has a lot of chakra, but little control. Nara is smart, but lazy as hell._ Naruto was dancing around as he taunted the thin boy, and Shikamaru just blinked. "BEGIN!"

Naruto ran straight for Shikamaru, an beginner's mistake. Shikamaru sighed and moved to the side, letting the blonde run past him. This continued until Naruto pulled out a kunai and threw it. Shikamaru ducked under it and threw his own. Naruto dodged and they ran at each other. Kurimuzon already had the fight figured out in her head. _Uzumaki will dodge the kunai Nara will throw, then try to kick him in the chin before Nara can throw again. Nara will dodge again and jump back and throw another kunai... Uzumaki will dodge, then charge again._ It happened just as she thought, then she smirked as Naruto began charging, only to trip over some ninja wire that had been attached to two of the kunais. This caused the other kunais to come out of their places and swing towards Naruto. When he tried to jump over it all, it caught around his legs and wrapped around, subduing him long enough for Shikamaru to lazily put a blunted kunai against his temple. "You lose..."

He shuffled off, leaving the clumsy ninja to get himself out of the tangled wire and blunted blades. Iruka shook his head and did a few marks on his sheet. "Next up is Ino and Sakura!" Kuri didn't even bother to watch, instead trying to figure out who she would face. She suddenly heard the simple words of their teacher. "Um... I'm not sure who's winning." Looking over, a twitch developed in her eye. They were... rolling around in the dirt and clawing at each other like animals. **Kill them.** _I think I will... Or do something close..._ Kuri glared at the two kunoichi and let a trickle of her killing intent out. Of course, a trickle for her was waves for most lower shinobi. Two two girls froze in fear and Kuri noted that everyone backed away from her quickly. "Get up, you stupid wenches. You give shinobi... kunoichi... A bad name. I should kill you now for your disrespect." She growled low and increased the chakra until she could smell their horror and approaching vomit. Closing it off before they could, she watched with tight lips as Mizuki and Iruka carried the petrified girls away. **...Disgusting creatures... **_I, for once, agree._ She sighed and looked at Iruka. "Let's get this over with." He began calling out names, but Kuri was never called. The Uchiha plowed through all his competition and waited for the final match to be called. Iruka gulped and glanced at Kurimuzon. "Sasuke and... Kurimuzon." Kurimuzon grinned, Sasuke frowned, and everyone else gaped in silence.

- - - - -

A/N: Yet another chapter. Joy. Please send reviews? Pretty please? I'll give you a cookie...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. I only own my creations... Sigh

Summary- A little before the genin exams, a girl appears who will confuse and terrify all those around her... But she will teach them, just as they will help her.

- - - - -

Kurimuzon dug her heel into the earth as Sasuke fell into a fighting stance. His posture was good, the style was average, and it would probably easily overtake most genin. Of course, Kuri wasn't exactly a normal ninja... She considered taking her cloak off, but decided against it. He couldn't put up that much of a fight, could he? "Your move, Uchiha." Sasuke quirked his eyebrow, before smirking. "Ladies first... You'll need it." She narrowed her eyes before grinning. "I repeat my earlier statement, then." Kiba howled with laughter as the Uchiha survivor growled and moved towards her. As he ran, he threw two shuriken at her. Kuri jumped up high enough to avoid the second shuriken hidden and ran for Sasuke as well.

She ducked under a fluid blow and brought her leg up, but it was blocked harshly by an arm. An audible 'crack' came from the bones in the arm as a thin crack split into the bone. He hissed and slid away from her, nursing his arm for a split second before throwing several kunai and shuriken. Kuri made a quick sideways turn to avoid most of them, but one of the kunai dug itself deeply into her collar bone. She looked at it before grinning and looking at him with a flash of her eyes. _I can't feel it anymore..._ **Crush him!** Kuri grimaced at the loud ringing the order left behind. She soon felt another kunai lodge itself in her opposite shoulder. Her brow furrowed and she sighed. "Ah... Time to try, I guess." She gave him a grin before practically disappearing and stopping behind him. She swung her leg around and smacked him into the ground. To his credit, he only let out a loud grunt.

Using her other foot, she flipped him over onto her knee and kicked him into the air. Kurimuzon crouched down and jumped up and drove the same knee into his gut. She then pushed off of him and landed in the lowest branch of a tree. He began falling and Kuri chewed her lip in thought. "Time to finish this." She dropped and began a half-circle swing until she let go and started for Sasuke's back. She was surprised when he turned in mid-air and smirked. He intertwined their legs and used her to get on her back. He pressed hard on her back, making her arch at a painful angle. She gave a short gasp before connecting with the ground. Dust flew up around them and silence reigned until it settled. A strangled moan made it's way from Sakura when they saw the damage.

Kurimuzon was face-down in the ground and not moving. Sasuke had already stood and had wide, trembling eyes. Iruka began running towards them, but a gravely voice stopped him in his tracks. "Damn, Uchiha... Didn't expect a genin to know the Koumorigasa Bone-Breaker..." Kurimuzon's arms suddenly flew into motion and pushed herself up. Iruka turned slightly green around the gills when he saw the small pool of blood that was in the indent. Kuri looked down at the blood both seeping through and running down her cloak. "Damn, this was expensive, too..." With a sigh, she removed it and revealed her rather skimpy clothes... As well as the bloodied rib showing through the broken skin. The sheer force of the fall caused the ribs to become pressured against her own flesh until something broke or snapped. A few of the weaker genin-hopefuls turned around and began puking.

Kurimuzon winced as she began putting force on the bone and a nauseating sound ripped through the silence. She left the bone and pinched the skin, as if willing it to heal. Suddenly, she turned to Sasuke and grinned. "I guess I should take you seriously." Her hands moved against her thighs, and she whispered a simple 'Kai' before revealing a kunai between the spaces in her longer fingers. She threw them and them ran after them, meaning he would have to chose to be hit by one. Sasuke was still surprised by what had just happened, so his reactions were jerkier, making a kunai pierce his left shoulder and right thigh. It was followed up by a flip kick to his chin, sending him flying into a tree. Kuri paused as he struggled to get up and pouted. "You managed to hurt me, which I congratulate you for, but this is it? Ah well." She broke back into a run and used his head as a springboard before coming back down from the tree and landing on his lower legs. His eyes popped wide and an agonized scream tore it's way from his lungs, leaving no air.

Kurimuzon pouted and nudged him with the tip of her bloodied foot. "Oi... you're alive right?" He shakily stood and she smiled. "Good." She flipped backwards, knocking him in the chest and crouched a bit. "Make your move..." _Because I'm finishing this._ Sasuke wiped the small trickle of blood from his mouth and snarled at her before grabbing all the kunai and shuriken he could handle, charging with a silent roar. He did a few aerobatics as he approached and began throwing the sharpened blades from all angles. Kurimuzon watched boredly as they soared towards her and smirked before doing an open-legged spin and pushing upwards with a low grunt. The blood was flowing more as she worked her body, and it got worse since metal scratched against her back as she weaved through them. She finally landed roughly about twenty feet from Sasuke. She glanced up and lunged at him. When Kurimuzon hit, she straddled just above his waist and pinned his arms above his head and ended with a kunai to the throat. "...I win..." She leaned over him and licked a bit of the blood from his cheek before getting off of him.

- - - - -

Kurimuzon waited for the med-nin to finish healing her before giving her a nod of gratitude. The medic shook her head with a muttering that sounded much like "kids these days", but Kuri wasn't sure. She took this as a dismissal, so she got up and headed towards the window, but not before catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror. "DAMN IT!" Her fishnet shirt had been torn severely so it was hanging off her in shreds, and her little skirt was also cut up here and there. It was even worse than before... Grumbling with upset undertones, she headed towards the dango stand, praying they would be open now.

She ignored the stares as she went by, and stopped in front of the stand. _Score!_ Going through the flaps happily, she called out a very large order of mitarashi dango and some green tea. She sat down and let her head hit the counter. "Hey, kid. Trying to copy me or something?" "Hello, Anko-san. And no, I just have to go shopping... And the Uchiha destroyed my shirt and cloak." Her order came and she offered a skewer of the sweet treat to Anko, which she happily took. They talked about techniques, Anko taught her about some of the people, and Kurimuzon regaled her with a few of the tales of her "ANBU days". The woman was obviously impressed with her and ordered her a plate of dango so she would keep talking. The owner smiled gently at the two females. He had known Anko for a while now, and he had never seen her like this. But, no matter how glad he was she was playing nice, it was ten o' clock and time to close shop. He coughed and they looked up at him. "Hm?" "I have to close up, you know. Unless you don't want a dango-filled breakfast tomorrow?" "So you DO serve breakfast!" "Yes, but I woke up late today... Heh." Kuri shrugged and smiled at Anko. "I have to head to my apartment, Anko-san." "Hm? Why don't you stay with me tonight? Paint the town..." The younger girl paused and chewed her lip before giving a half-smile. "I... suppose..."** What are you doing? You should either train or sleep. We must get stronger!** _I... want to feel happiness. I can feel anger, rage, pain, suffering, betrayal, thrill, blood lust, but... I want to feel the other ones too._** ...Pathetic. We will have to train harder tomorrow for this.** _I know._

Anko grabbed her hand and began dragging her to a bar a few streets away. "Um, isn't that a Jounin bar?" "Ah, who cares? If you're with me, no one will argue." Kuri nodded and let Anko pull her into the dimly lit area. She glanced around and was suddenly tugged by Anko again. "Ah, look. It's the group." She stumbled slightly when Anko forcibly pushed her in front of her. She shook her head and looked forward, to be confronted by several staring eyes. "Everyone, this is Kurimuzon... Kurimuzon, this is everyone that matters." A few protests came from other tables, but they were ignored. Anko once again forced her into a seat next to a silver-haired, one-eyed jounin who had a shot glass in hand, and an orange book in front of him. Kuri waved shyly at them, not used to so much attention... Unless she was in battle. "Um... Hello." Silence reigned until a very pretty woman looked accusingly at Anko. "Anko, she can't be older than fourteen. Why is she here?" "Ah, Kurenai, she deserves the title of jounin right now, even if she's only twelve! Haven't you heard of the 'De-" Anko was cut off by a flare of killing intent. "Anko-san, I respect you as a companion and as a ninja, but if you utter one more word about that specific subject, I will be forced to harm you..." Kuri sighed before smiling at the stunned group, killing intent diminishing. "Shall I introduce myself? I am called Kurimuzon, and I am age twelve. Any questions?"

"What village were you originally from?" "We were set up in the neutral area between Iwa and Suna. Our... leader called it Shinigakure. The Village Hidden in Death. We were small, but powerful. If you didn't have strength, you were killed." Kurimuzon sighed at the silence that came over them again. "So... Why are you called Kurimuzon?" "Because of my other names. Also because of what the color represented..." "Oi, I heard from Iruka that you were banished. Why did y-OW!" Asuma glared at Genma with a pointed look. "Oh, geez, I'm sorry." "No, it's a valid question... I killed one of the elder councilors. I found out he was the one putting money on my head." "Um... Alright then... Favorite weapon?" "Katana." She looked at the silver-haired man. "Do you have a question?" "...What was your rank within the village?" "...I'd rather not talk about it." He nodded, and she glanced at the book again. Why did it look so familiar? _Wait a minute..._ "Icha Icha Paradise?" The silver-haired man blinked and his eye crinkled. "You are correct. How do you know of it." "Eh, one of my old sensei used to read it. Also, Jiraiya-san used some of my ideas when he brought me here." "Eh?! You helped with this?" "Well, yeah... He offered me a good technique for some help." Kuri smiled crookedly as everyone began to accept her in the group... for now.

- - - - -

A/N: Hmm... Getting complicated and detailed! Gasp I might have more explanations next chapter. Who knows. Anyway, review, people... C'mon!


End file.
